1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle tracking system, a vehicle-theft warning system, and a theft-warning vehicle tracking system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a vehicle tracking system capable of retrieving a position of a vehicle to clarify the retrieved vehicle position on a map in such a case that an owner of the vehicle forgets a parked position of this vehicle, or an existence position of the own vehicle is unknown. Otherwise, in the case that a rental vehicle is employed, when an existence position of the rental vehicle is unknown since this rental vehicle is taken off at a place different from a scheduled place, the vehicle tracking system retrieves the present position of the rental vehicle to clearly indicate this position on the map. Also, while a person parks a vehicle at a specific position for a scheduled time duration, in such a case that this own vehicle is moved from the specific position before the scheduled time duration has elapsed, and/or in such a case that although a door of the vehicle is locked and further no passenger rides this vehicle, a certain weight is applied to this vehicle so that a self-weight of this vehicle is change, the vehicle-theft warning system notifies that this vehicle encounters with a car theft by producing a warning notice from this vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a theft-warning vehicle tracking system. That is, while a vehicle is parked at a specific position for a preselected time duration, when this vehicle is moved from the specific position to be stolen before the preselected time duration has passed, and/or in such a case that although a door of a vehicle is locked and no passenger is present in this case, a certain weight is applied to this vehicle so that a self-weight of this vehicle is changed and a position of this vehicle is changed from a specific position, the theft-warning vehicle tracking system judges such a fact that this vehicle is stolen, performs a polling operation of the vehicle position in a short time interval, and then, clearly indicates the move position of this vehicle on a map, which is provided to an owner of this vehicle.
2. Related Art
Generally, as to vehicles, or automobiles, owners of the vehicles drive the vehicles for various purposes of shopping, sightseeing spots (pleasure parks), and travels. In a certain case, owners of vehicles may rent their vehicles to their acquaintances, or their friends. As explained above, while use fields of vehicles are more and more extended, a total number of vehicles driven in the domestic area would be considerably increased. In such a case that an owner of a vehicle rents his vehicle to his acquaintance, or his friend, if either the acquaintance or the friend communicates with this owner of the vehicle, then a present position of this vehicle can be clarified. To the contrary, if either the acquaintance or the friend gives no answer, then this vehicle owner is brought into such a condition that the present location of his vehicle cannot be completely grasped.
Also, in the case of a rental vehicle, there is no problem when person returns this rental vehicle to a predetermined place on the expiration day/time according to a rental-contract. In the contrary, if person does not return this rental vehicle to a predetermined place on the expiration day/time according to a rental-contract, then a present location of this rental vehicle cannot be grasped.
Furthermore, since owners of vehicles never continuously watch their vehicles for 24 hours, there are many possibilities that these vehicles are left at parking lots of shopping areas, parking lots of pleasure parks, parking areas of sightseeing spots, and outdoor areas. Under such circumstance, there are some possibilities that vehicles may encounter car-thefts. If vehicles may encounter such car-thefts, then no one knows where the stolen-vehicles are presently located.
Further, in the below-mentioned cases, for instance, a parking lot of a shopping area, a parking place of a pleasure park, and a parking area of a sightseeing spot, the owner realizes the vehicle actually encounters a car-theft when the vehicle encounters the car-theft and is moved from the parking area. However, this vehicle is not equipped with countermeasure for warning the vehicle owner while his vehicle is stolen.
Under such a condition that an owner of a vehicle cannot completely grasp where his vehicle is presently located, this vehicle could not be searched in the general art system. Also, in the case of a rental vehicle, if person does to return a rental vehicle to a predetermined place on an expiration day/time according to a rental-contract, then very cumbersome works are necessarily required in order to collect this rental vehicle.
Also, generally, even when such an abnormal condition (for example, owner encounters car-theft) happens to occur in a vehicle, since no notification capable of notifying such a car-theft is issued without sensing this abnormal condition, the owner cannot immediately take a proper measure.
Furthermore, in the case that a driver of a vehicle encounters with a theft of his parked vehicle, this vehicle driver may grasp this car-theft when the vehicle driver returns to this parked vehicle and actually sees the disappear of his parked vehicle. As a result, the vehicle owner cannot completely grasp where the stolen vehicle is presently located.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle tracking system operable in such a manner that with respect to a member whose vehicle is a missing vehicle, an existence position of this missing vehicle can be supplied while being displayed on a map.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle tracking system capable of avoiding such an operation that a vehicle position map information is mistakenly supplied to a third party, while the vehicle position map information where an existence position of a missing vehicle owned by a member is displayed on a map is provided to such a member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle tracking system operable in such a manner that while an existence position of a rental vehicle is automatically retrieved when a rental term is ended, the existence position of the rental vehicle can be supplied with being displayed on a map even in such a case that person does not take off the rental vehicle in a previously-set area at an expiration of this rental term according to a rental contract.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stolen-vehicle warning system operable in such a way that in such a case that when a vehicle used by an owner is parked at a specific parking position for a scheduled time duration, if this vehicle is moved from the specific position before a predetermined time duration has passed, it is possible to notify such a fact that the vehicle is stolen, and/or, in such a case that even while a door of the vehicle is locked and therefore no passenger is present in this vehicle, if a certain weight is applied to this vehicle and thus a self-weight of this vehicle is changed, it is possible to notify such a car theft by producing a warning notice from this vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stolen-vehicle tracking system operable in such a way that in such a case that when a vehicle used by an owner is parked at a specific parking position for a scheduled time duration, if this vehicle is moved from the specific position before a predetermined time duration has passed and then is stolen, a move position of this stolen vehicle can be clarified on a map in a periodic manner, and provided to the owner of this stolen vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention to provide a theft-warning vehicle tracking system operable in such a way that in such a case that even while a door of a vehicle is locked and therefore no passenger is present in this vehicle, if a certain weight is applied to this vehicle and thus a self-weight of this vehicle is changed, it is so judged that this vehicle is stolen, then it notices such a car theft by producing a warning notice from this vehicle, and then, while a polling operation of a vehicle position is carried out in a short time interval, and a move position of this stolen vehicle can be clearly indicated on a map and provided to this vehicle owner.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in first aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a vehicle tracking system wherein: with respect to vehicles owned by members, on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, based upon a request of a previously-registered member for providing positional information of a vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, the vehicle tracking system specifies the previously-registered member and the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; and also the vehicle tracking system executes a polling operation of positional information with respect to the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; retrieves an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon positional information transmitted from the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; displays the existence position of the vehicle while being superimposed on the map; and provides the existence position superimposed on the map as vehicle positional information data to the previously-registered member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, with respect to the member whose vehicle is the missing vehicle, the existence position of this missing vehicle can be supplied while being displayed on the map.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in a second aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the vehicle position information data to be provided to the previously-registered member is provided to a necessary governmental office such as a police station in response to a request issued from the previously-registered member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the process operation with respect to the car theft can be quickly and firmly carried out.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in a third aspect of the present invention, is featured by that while a back-up power supply is connected to the communication unit containing the GPS receiver, the positional information is automatically transmitted from a vehicle by interrupting a power supply circuit of the vehicle.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, even when the member does not request to provide the positional information of the own vehicle, the positional information data can be automatically started to be transmitted while using the abnormal condition of the vehicle as the trigger, and thus, the position of the vehicle can be sent to the management center.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in a fourth aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a vehicle tracking system wherein: with respect to rental vehicles on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, while receiving an end of a rental term of a rental vehicle, the vehicle tracking system specifies the rental vehicle based upon vehicle data transmitted from the rental vehicle; executes a polling operation of position information to the rental vehicle; retrieves an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon positional information transmitted from the rental vehicle; displays the existence position of the rental vehicle while being superimposed on the map; and acquires vehicle positional information data.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, while the existence position of the rental vehicle is automatically retrieved when the rental term is ended, the existence position of the rental vehicle can be supplied with being displayed on the map even in such a case that the rental contract making person does not take off the rental vehicle in a previously-set area at the end of this rental term.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in a fifth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the vehicle positional information data is provided to a rental company.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the rental company can readily grasp the existence areas of all of the rental vehicles owned by this rental company, while this rental company itself need not search these rental vehicles.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in a sixth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the vehicle position information data to be provided to the rental company is provided to a necessary governmental office such as a police station in response to a request issued from the rental company.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, the proper process operation can be quickly and firmly carried out with respect to the illegal use of the rental vehicle contract person.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in a seventh aspect of the present invention, is featured by that while a back-up power supply is connected to the communication unit containing the GPS receiver, the positional information is automatically transmitted from a rental vehicle by interrupting a power supply circuit of the rental vehicle.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, when the back-up power supply of the communication unit containing the GPS receiver is actuated due to the occurrence of the abnormal condition of the vehicle, this abnormal operation (car theft etc.) of the vehicle can be detected and the positional information of this vehicle can be transmitted to the management center. As a result, even when the member cannot become aware of the abnormal condition (car theft etc.) of the own vehicle, this member can grasp the positional information of this vehicle in the proper manner.
To achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a vehicle tracking system, as recited in an eight aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a vehicle tracking system wherein: with respect to vehicles owned by members, on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, when a request for providing positional information as to a vehicle owned by a member which has previously been registered into a management company by specifying a member code is transmitted to the management company, while the member code is applied thereto, the positional information providing request is transmitted to the management company and also transmitted to a map distribution company; the management company specifies the member and also specifies the vehicle owned by the member based upon the vehicle positional information providing request, and also executes a polling operation of the positional information with respect to the vehicle owned by the member; the management company transmits a result of the polling operation of the positional information with respect to the vehicle owned by the member to the map distribution company, while applying thereto the member code; and in the case that a transmission code of the vehicle positional information providing request transmitted from the member is made coincident with a transmission code of the vehicle positional information providing request transmitted from the management company, the map distribution company retrieves an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon the positional information of the vehicle owned by the vehicle, which is transmitted from the management company; displays the existence position of the vehicle, while being superimposed on the map; and also transmits the resultant existence position of the vehicle as vehicle positional information to the member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, according to the eighth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to avoid such an operation that the vehicle position map information is mistakenly supplied to the third party, while the vehicle position map information where the existence position of the missing vehicle owned by the member is displayed on the map is provided to such a member.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a vehicle-theft warning system, as recited in a ninth aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a vehicle-theft warning system wherein: with respect to vehicles owned by members, on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, based upon a move monitoring request issued from a terminal of a previously-registered member by inputting an ID code, a vehicle number of a vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and parking time, the vehicle-theft warning system specifies the previously-registered member, the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and a position of the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; executes a polling operation of positional information in a periodic manner with respect to the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; retrieves/stores an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon the positional information transmitted from the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; and also produces a warning notice by employing an electronic appliance mounted on the vehicle in such a case that the existence position of the vehicle is changed within the parking time which is previously registered by the member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, in such a case that when the vehicle owned by the member is parked at the specific parking position for a predetermined time duration, this vehicle is moved from the specific position before the predetermined time duration has passed, it is possible to notify such a fact that the vehicle is stolen, while the warning notice is issued from this stolen vehicle.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a vehicle-theft warning system, as recited in a tenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the warning notice made by employing the on-vehicle electronic appliance is realized by tuning ON/OFF a lamp, or by actuating a horn.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a stolen-vehicle tracking system, as recited in an eleventh aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a stolen-vehicle tracking system wherein: with respect to vehicles owned by members, on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, based upon a move monitoring request issued from a terminal of a previously-registered member by inputting an ID code, a vehicle number of a vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and parking time, the vehicle-theft warning system specifies the previously-registered member, the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and a position of the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; executes a polling operation of positional information in a periodic manner with respect to the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; retrieves/stores an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon the positional information transmitted from the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; and notifies a move of a vehicle position to the terminal of the previously-registered when the existence position of the vehicle is changed within the parking time which is previously registered by the member; and also displays the existence position of the vehicle on the terminal of the member, while being superimposed on the map, whereby present vehicle position information data is provided to the previously-registered member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, in such a case that when the vehicle owned by the member is parked at the specific parking position for a predetermined time duration, this vehicle is moved from the specific position before the predetermined time duration has passed, and then is stolen, the move position of this stolen vehicle can be clarified on the map in the periodic manner, which can be provided to the owner of this stolen vehicle.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a stolen-vehicle tracking system, as recited in a twelfth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the terminal of the member is an I-mode portable telephone, or a PC (personal computer).
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, even where the owner of the stolen vehicle is located, the stolen-vehicle tracking information can be sequentially provided.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a stolen-vehicle tracking system, as recited in a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the vehicle position information data to be provided to the previously-registered member is provided to a necessary governmental office such as a police station in response to a request issued from the previously-registered member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the proper process operation can be quickly and firmly carried out with respect to the person who has stolen the vehicle.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a stolen-vehicle warning system, as recited in a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a vehicle-theft warning system wherein: with respect to vehicles owned by members, on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, based upon a move monitoring request issued from a terminal of a previously-registered member by inputting an ID code, a vehicle number of a vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and parking time, the vehicle-theft warning system specifies the previously-registered member, the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and a position of the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; executes a polling operation of positional information in a periodic manner with respect to the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; retrieves/stores an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon the positional information transmitted from the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; and also produces a warning notice by employing an electronic appliance mounted on the vehicle in such a case that a passenger of the vehicle takes off the vehicle and locks a door thereof, and thereafter, a self-weight of the vehicle is changed.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in such a case that even while the door of the vehicle is locked and therefore no passenger is present in this vehicle, a certain weight is applied to this vehicle and thus the self-weight of this vehicle is changed, it is possible to notify such a car theft by producing the warning notice from this vehicle.
Also, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, a stolen-vehicle warning system, as recited in a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by such the warning notice made by employing the on-vehicle electronic appliance is realized by turning ON/OFF a lamp, or by actuating a horn.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, according to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, such a fact that the vehicle encounters with the theft can be surely notified to persons who are present near this stolen vehicle.
Further, in order to achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a theft-warning vehicle tracking system, as recited in a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by such a theft-warning vehicle tracking system wherein: with respect to vehicles owned by members, on which communication units containing GPS receivers are mounted, based upon a move monitoring request issued from a terminal of a previously-registered member by inputting an ID code, a vehicle number of a vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and parking time, the vehicle-theft warning system specifies the previously-registered member, the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member, and a position of the vehicle owned by the previously-registered member; executes a polling operation of positional information in a periodic manner with respect to the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; retrieves/stores an existence position of the vehicle on a map from a map database based upon the positional information transmitted from the vehicle owned by the previously-registered; notifies a change in vehicle weights to the terminal of the previously-registered member in the case that a passenger of the vehicle takes of the vehicle and locks a door thereof, and thereafter, a self-weight of the vehicle is changed; notifies a move of a vehicle position to the terminal of the member in such a case that an existence position of the vehicle is changed from a parking position which is previously registered by the previously-registered member; and also displays the existence position of the vehicle on the terminal of the member, while superimposing the existence position on a map, whereby present vehicle positional information data to the previously-registered member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in such a case that even while the door of the vehicle is locked and therefore no passenger is present in this vehicle, a certain weight is applied to this vehicle and thus the self-weight of this vehicle is changed, it is possible to notify such a car theft by producing the warning notice from this vehicle, while it is so judged that this vehicle is stolen. Then, while the polling operation of the vehicle position is carried out in a short time interval, the move position of this stolen vehicle can be clearly indicated on the map, which may be provided to this vehicle owner.
Further, in order to achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a theft-warning vehicle tracking system, as recited in a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the terminal of the member is an I-mode portable telephone, or a PC (personal computer).
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, according to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, even where the owner of the stolen vehicle is located, the stolen-vehicle tracking information can be sequentially provided.
Moreover, in order to achieve the above-explained objects of the present invention, a theft-warning vehicle tracking system, as recited in an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, is featured by that the vehicle position information data to be provided to the previously-registered member is provided to a necessary governmental office such as a police station in response to a request issued from the previously-registered member.
Since the system is arranged by the above-explained structure, in accordance with the eighteenth of the present invention, the proper process operation can be quickly and firmly carried out with respect to the person who has stolen the vehicle.